This Should Be Fun
by slightly-melancholy
Summary: A new demigod appears at Camp. Not 2 weeks in he is given a quest about a new threat that challenges gods and demigods alike. Will he be able to overcome this threat? With the help of 5 others he must deal with this threat, and liking 2 different girls.
1. Aideen

**Hey Guys.. Soo This is my very first fanfiction so I may not to do well, but the chapters will continuously get better, I hope. Please review if you like it. Please review if you hate it (: Tell me why. Anyway I loved this book! And reading all these amazing stories, I had to try to write my own. Speaking of amazing stories, read The Courage to Live by camillexelisabeth. It's really good! Hope you like it! R+R**

**TaylorSmith**

Chapter 1 Aideen

"Aideen!" My mom called from the bottom of the stairs "Wake up, now!"

"Hey mom let me sleep"

"I need rest or I'm a grouch"

"You would not want that" I shouted back to her.

Man, I can think up Haikus quick! My mom says I get it from my dad. See my dad left my mom when he found out she was pregnant with me. I sometimes feel like I'm in the way or a burden, holding people back. Other than that I'm pretty cocky.

Oh, sorry, I'm being rude. My name is Aideen Taydea. I'm thirteen years old turning fourteen January thirty-first. I am 5'3 and I have dirty blonde hair with blazing blue eyes that seem to sparkle whenever I'm in the sunlight.

"Here, I have a poem for you, Aideen."

"I am late for work"

"You'll be late for school again"

"I cannot drive you"

"Tut tut mom," I laughed as I hopped in the shower, "Your middle line had eight syllables."

I basically ripped through the shower door. Today was the day of my schools track meet! Yes! Finally! I was going to **DOMINATE!**

I sprinted down the hall, jumping over invisible hurdles. On my last hurdle, my towel flew off but I kept running, right past my little sisters room.

"Ew." I heard her mutter.

When I got to my room, I ripped through my clean laundry basket. I threw on my favourite green and blue t-shirt with my orange undershirt beneath. But then, I frantically searched my entire closet for my shorts I got from archery camp last summer. Ah! There they are! Right there lying neatly on my bed. Sweet. The flames on them looked so realistic. Fire seems to keep me so calm. I ran the stairs two at a time, ate my Frosted Flakes, and was about to leave when.. Oh damn! My lucky necklace! I sprinted back up the stairs, grabbed my necklace (a wolf howling up to the moon, with a raven on his back, wolves and ravens are my favourite animals) and my iPod, and ran out the door

**So, how did you like my first chapter? They will get better. I promise. This one was just explaining Aideen (he's a boy :P) I didn't really keep his parent a secret. Haha. Oh, By the way, I do not in anyway own PJatO and am not Rick. Holy crap I wish. I also don't own apple. Please review, I wanna know what you all think. I don't care if you hated it, still review, its good if you hate it, why did you hate it? Anyway. Next Chapters will be up soon. I hope.**


	2. I get to hug a hellhound

**Hey Guys, this is my second chapter. I personally think that it has gotten better than the first one, but you get to decide. It is also longer. I really hope you keep reading every chapter, and you like them and review. But please, if you see **_**anything**_** wrong with my story, review me and tell me. I wonder if people know Aideen's parent yet :P Haha. Anyway. Long A/N over. Review. K? (: Thanks**

_**TaylorSmith**_

Chapter 2 : I get to hug a hellhound.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen of grade seven-nine, and welcome to Clairton Middle School's annual track meet," Our fat, bald forty something year old principal announced, with his same, boring monotone voice. He kept going, but my ADHD mind wandered off to think of all the events I'm going to win.

"Aideen!" My best friend August Kirtix called. He had blonde hair and pale skin, with these strange purple eyes. He absolutely loved fruit. He was thirteen as well, and very athletic. We were in hurdles together.

"Snap out of it, we're up for hurdles soon!"

"Yea man," My other best friend Asher Hidlen replied. Asher had brown hair and a slight limp. He seemed to love baby corn from a can, although he wouldn't eat it when I was over. "One of you two have got to get first place in hurdles. Then the other has to get second." He winked at me.

"Grade 7 boys' hurdles! Last call!" the announcer proclaimed.

"C'mon August, lets go!" I called as I started running off to the track, kissing my lucky wolf and raven necklace.

When we got there, they were almost ready to start. 2 minutes later and we were set up to run the first heat, with both August and I.

"On your mark, get set…"

"ROAR,"

I whirled around to see a giant dog looking thing leap on to the track. It was about the size of one school bus, and jet black. Its red eyes seemed to tear a hole right through your spirit. It swung its head back and forth, as if looking for something. Then it slowly focused on me, August, and Asher, who had come running down to us, but with him, he more limp ran. Around us the race had already started, and everyone seemed to be oblivious to us and the huge frickin' dog behind them!

"W-what the hell is that _thing_?" August whimpered.

"I have no freaking idea," I replied, equally as scared just not showing it in my voice.

"Oh my gods, not already. It can't be. How could they have sensed them? They're so young." Asher started to mumble to himself.

Just then, the monster attacked. Lunging forward, he took hold of Augusts arm.

"Aagh!" he screeched "L'eggo of me!"

I ran up, thinking that I could fight back. I tried to give it a roundhouse kick to the face, but it was to strong and quick. Before I realised what happened, it had its tail wrapped around me and squeezed. Tight. I saw black spots start to form in my eyes. I knew this was it. My life was over. My… gasp… last breath. Everything went black.

I woke up to water being thrown on my face. I was in the bushes behind the bleachers.

"What happened?" I gasped "What the hell was that thing?"

"That was a hellhound, a monster of the underworld." Asher replied.

August and I both looked at each other, and I was sure we had the same look of confusion on our faces.

"The underworld?" I pondered, raising an eyebrow "You mean like the Greek mythology underworld? Where the dead people go?"

"Yeah!" Asher said, smiling.

August and I simultaneously burst out into fits of laughter. I was laughing so hard that I almost didn't hear the twig snap. _Almost._

"Yea, right Asher," August laughed.

"Guys," I breathed "It's back"

Sure enough, a pair of red eyes appeared and a growl broke the silence.

"Okay, here's what we do" Asher slowly said "Run. We have to get to Camp Half-blood."

With that, we sprinted under the hellhound's legs, and out into the street, heading towards this Camp Half-blood, with Asher leading us.

**There you have it! The second Chapter! Did you like it better? I sure hope so. I know I did. Any guess as to whom August's parent is? As you can see I really like names that start with A. Haha. I would love it if you reviewed telling me what you liked/hated. Thanks you. I think the next chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon. Depends on how I am feeling. I'm sick. Cough cough ): And my internet is being screwy. Oh and a big thanks to girl-plus-boy-equals-soy for some constructive criticism and to SonofHades96 for being my first reviewer. Anyway. REVIEW (: **


	3. I get dissed by a god

**Hey guys, third chapter coming to you now. This one is most definitely longer. I promise. Hope you guys really like it. I enjoyed writing it. I finished it late last night, yawned, and then fell asleep. I promised today afternoon, and here it is. I hope you like it and I hope you review it. You find out whom August's parent is this chapter. It's kind of unusual, but I wanted to try to write a story about a son of that god. Anywho, here's this chapter, and I hope you will enjoy reading it like I enjoyed writing it. It was really fun. Oh yeah. And review (: Please. Thank you**

_**TaylorSmith**_

Chapter 1 : I get "dissed" by a god.

"W-where is t-this C-camp?" August managed to wheeze out between each gasp of breath. We had just taken a break after running for an hour.

"Right on top of us," Asher laughed.

I looked up. Holy crap! There was a _dragon_ up there! I looked to its left. No wonder it was up there, there was a fleece hanging from the singular pine tree at the top of the hill, which appeared to be made of the finest, purest gold.

"Holy crap! That's a dragon up there!" I proclaimed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Asher smirked.

"No problem, Sergeant Sarcasm," I replied, grinning.

Asher just looked at us both like we were crazy, which made us laugh, and laughed.

"So, who's ready to go in?" he suddenly said, way more serious. Then looking straight at me, he said "past the _dragon_."

That made Asher crack up.

"Hey!" I said in defence. "I'm not scared! I just was amazed that there was an actual dragon. God." I said laughing

"Gods," Asher corrected grinning

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said. "Let's just go in."

"Won't the dragon eat us?" August asked.

Asher laughed. "No, you silly goose, it won't."

August looked relieved, and I laughed, but Asher continued, more seriously. "But stay away, he doesn't like it if you get too close."

We all started making our slow ascent up the hill.

Asher led us to this big house he called "The Big House." Go figure.

We rounded a corner of the Big House and found to men playing cards. One was in a wheelchair, and the other looked oddly familiar, even though I knew I had never seen him before in my life.

"Ahem, Chiron?" Asher asked the one in the wheelchair.

Ah, Asher. Thank you. Who are these to young men?

"My name is Aideen Taydea," I replied. I knew I probably looked pretty disbelieving about all of this, but I didn't care. It was all really hard to take in at the moment.

"Yea and I'm August Kirtix."

At the mention of August's name, the other man sat up straighter. He looked alarmed.

"Nice to meet you bo…" Chiron started

"Chiron, I have to go, now." He turned to me. "Your name sounds like a girl." Then, with a pop, he was gone.

"Crazy Dionysus," Chiron muttered. "Anyway, Asher, you had something to attend to I believe?"

Asher nodded and rushed off.

"Nico!" Chiron yelled

In less then ten seconds, a boy with dark black hair and pale skin appeared out of the shadows.

"Show Aideen and August around the camp, full tour." Chiron told him

"Yea, sure thing Chiron." The Nico boy said.

We started our tour.

"First off, my name is Nico di Angelo son of Hades. Now, this is the dining pavilion. There is a table for every god or goddess, and the children sit at their parents tables," he told us.

We walked past the cabins ("We'll save those for last.") and headed to the woods.

"These are the woods. We play Capture the Flag in here, which we'll be playing before dinner, but no going into the forest at night because…"

"_Grrroooowll."_

"Of that." Nico sighed.

"Holy crap! Another one!" August squealed, glancing at his arm sadly, as a hellhound bounded out of the woods.

Nico sighed again. He put his hands in front of him and pushed to the sides, and a crack in the earth appeared, swallowing the hellhound.

Nico collapsed and we rushed over. We helped him up, but he seemed fine, just breathing heavily.

"Dude!" I exclaimed "That was freakin' _Awesome_!"

"Yea, yea whatever," Nico replied.

Although I lovewolves, I think I've had enough of these stupid hellhounds.

Just then a conch shell blew.

"Oh, time for Capture the Flag. Since the Huntresses are here it will be Campers vs. Huntresses." Nicos face really seemed to light up when he was talking about the girls.

Since we were undetermined, we weren't allowed to play. From where we were sitting, we cold see everything. The Huntresses won in about twenty minutes. Apparently, the _never_ lose.

At dinner, Dionysus had just returned. August and I were talking and laughing, so we didn't even notice him return. We got up and sacrificed some of our food, then came back and sat down. We got a table to ourselves seeing as we were the only undetermineds in Camp

"Yea, when the hellhound bit… what?" August asked noticing the astonished look on my face.

I pointed above his head. "L-look."

He looked up to see a purple grape vine slowly fading. He gasped and snapped his head over to Dionysus' table. It just occurred to me that everyone had gone silent was looking straight over at us. I looked over and say Nico smirk.

"Congratulations, August Kirtix. You have just been claimed. Come and join your new family!" Chiron announced.

August got up awkwardly and walked to his father. Each step he took echoed in the silent pavilion.

"Hello, father." August said sheepishly

Dionysus forced a smile. At least, I think it was forced. August sat down.

Huh, I thought to myself, I am now officially alone.

**So there it is. My third chapter. It is longer. You got to find out who Augusts parent was! Yay! So. I thought this one was much better. But people need to start reviewing (:**

**It takes like ten seconds**

**Please review. It hurts when you don't review. I feel it when you don't. (: Anyway. Thanks. Keep reading and keep reviewing**


	4. AN Sadly

**Ugh. Sorry guys. I really didn't want to make an only A/N chapter but I had to. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, I have been having pretty bad writers block lately and it's so hard to write, so I haven't updated. I also have been losing inspiration and interest in this story because I don't think many people are even reading my story, seeing as I don't have very many reviews. I want to keep writing this story but it's hard if you don't have any inspiration, or an audience. So, I don't know if I am going to continue writing this story, or quit altogether, or just quit this story and start writing a new one.**

**I personally love this story, and I kind of have some ideas for it, but the writers block won't really form those ideas into words. I also hate writing to have no one read it**

**So, if you want me to keep writing this story, please review it if you read it. And please tell me if I should keep going, quit altogether, or quit and write a new one. I'd hate to abandon story though, but if I don't have an audience, what's the point of writing right? There's nothing I would appreciate more than some people reviewing, which acknowledges the fact that they read, and liked, or had an idea for, my story. It could even just be a "Nice story." **

**So please, review to let me know.**

**Thanks.**

_**TaylorSmith**_


	5. I get claimed Finally

**Hey. So, I was going to quit but thankfully you guys talked me out of it and I am so grateful to you all. Thank you so much. This is chapter is where the more exciting parts start to happen, and you get to find out who Aideen's parent is, happily. Wow. I can't believe this, it's like four in the morning and I'm publishing a story. I said tonight and it still counts as tonight. I write my stories out on paper first so it takes a lot longer to publish. I want to know if everyone does that or only some people, or if I'm a little loner with that. So drop a review. Thank you (: Reviews make my day btw. And that rhymed.**

_**TaylorSmith**_

Chapter 5: I get claimed.

_Huh, I thought to myself, I am now officially alone._

Augusts POV

I woke up inside the Dionysus cabin. Just saying that sentence was weird. Dionysus. But, I didn't mind, after all, I _loved_ grapes.

I got up and pulled on my purple skinny jeans and white tee-shirt. I looked out the window, and noting the frost on the strawberry fields, I decided to throw on my berry purple Quiksilver hoody.

Pollux, my half-brother rolled over.

"Is it time for breakfast already?" he mumbled sleepily/

I checked the clock.

"Ten minutes," I replied quietly.

He jumped out of bed and hastily got dressed.

"Uhm," I started awkwardly, "doesn't it ever get lonely in here? You know, by yourself?" I asked.

Pollux looked down sadly. "Well," he choked "I-I use-use-used to have a-a t-twin b-br-brother b-but he d-died in the B-Battle of t-the L-Labyrinth."

I looked horrified. "Oh my Gods! I didn't know, I'm so sorry!" I hastily rushed out.

He gave me a watery smile. "It's fine August, you're right, you didn't know, nor did I expect you to, now, if I am correct, breakfast should start about… now."

A conch shell blew and we exited our cabin.

"Eat lots, but not too much, you'll need your energy for training later," Pollux told me.

I nodded.

We walked into the dining pavilion and everyone went silent.

Aideens POV

I watched as August walked into the dining pavilion with his half-brother (Pollex, I think). I forced a smile and waved. Truth is, I was jealous. He had a family and I didn't.

Breakfast ended, and I got to go to train to find out the weapon I am good with. At least August will be there with me.

I walked into the training are and my breath was taken away. The large area filled with sand where we fought, the weapons hanging on the walls reflected the sun in just the right way that they shimmered, inviting us to run up and duel one another, was just all so beautiful.

Our instructor walked in. For the second time, my breath was taken away. I mean Whoa. She was beautiful.

Her slightly curly blonde hair with lime green streaks bounced around her shoulders as she walked. Her stormy grey eyes made her look like she knew what she was doing.

"Hey guys," she smiled (breathtakingly of course) "my name is Alicia Millard, Daughter of Athena, and I'll be teaching you how to use weapons, and how to pick and wear the right armour and shield," she told August and I.

"August, you'll go first."

She took him over to the armoury first. She measured him, looked around and grabbed some silver armour, tinted with gold and purple trim. Then she brought him over to the breath taking weapons. He instantly picked one that, when turned to the light properly, blazed a brilliant purple. On the hilt, two grape vines ran up each side. He had Alicia disarmed in less than ten seconds. Finally! My turn.

Alicia told me that, since I was unclaimed, I would get my armour when I knew my godly parent, but for now, unclaimed armour. She measured me and threw me and ugly gray suit of armour. We walked over and I picked a shiny sword.

"Ready?" Alicia asked.

"Ready." I replied.

The sword felt uncomfortable in my hands, and when I tried to strike Alicia, she easily knocked the sword clean out of my hands.

"Whoa," I mumbled

"So sword fighting ain't your thing, no biggy." Alicia smiled, dazzling me.

She noticed me eyeing the bows and smiled.

"Let's try archery," she suggested

I nodded vigorously, smiling.

I sprinted to the bows. They were amazing. I chose a bow with a stiff string, an orange back, silver belly, and gold string. I was about to leave but grabbed the matching quiver and slung it over my shoulder.

I walked over to the targets, spun on my heel and took fifteen steps backward. I notched an arrow, spun around and shot. Direct hit!

I decided to try something I didn't think would be possible. As I was closing my eyes, I saw August staring, mouth agape, and Alicia smiling. With my eyes fully shut, I notched an arrow. When I released, I heard a thunk and a scream that made my blood turn cold.

I forced my eyes open. What I saw horrified me.

There was a silhouette of something that looked strangely like a lion heading into the word with what seemed to be something in its mouth. Oh and Alicia was _gone_.

**Ha probably made you think Aideen shot Alicia didn't I? Anyway, back to the story.**

"Let's go!" I shouted, noticing my perfect bulls-eye.

August just stood there, dumbstruck.

"**AUGUST!**" I shouted again.

He woke up from what seemed to be his trance. "Huh?" he asked.

"Alicia just got stolen by some lion-like thing, we have to go and save her." I exclaimed nervously.

"Let's go!" he yelled.

We ran into the forest, following the lion's tracks. "By the way his feet change weight, I'd say it was limping," I told August. It was definitely close ahead.

_Sshh _I signalled to August. We took a couple of steps and then we saw them. Alicia was on the ground with her leg covered in blood. The lion was looming over her, as if contemplating on how it was going to make her suffer. It was about to strike, but I couldn't just let her get hurt.

I notched an arrow and aimed at the easiest target_. _It roared with rage and pain as an arrow lodged perfectly in its butt.

It span around, incredibly quick for an animal that size, and glared at me. It charged me and I had to sprint to get away. It was too close for me to shoot any arrows. Knowing this, the Lion deliberately slowly advanced on me. Great, I'm going to die and I didn't even get to find out who my dad was.

Right as it was about to probably rip me to shreds, August ran up and sliced the Lions head right off. It exploded into dust and I had to put my arms over my face to avoid swallowing Lion dust.

We ran over and helped Alicia up.

"That was the Nemean Lion, but I don't get how it got in. Thalias tree should keep all monsters out from her," she told us

"Whatever, we'll talk to Chiron about it," I reassured her.

"_Wait!_" she yelled.

August and I both jumped.

"What?" we both shouted in unison.

"We have to go to the arena first."

We both just looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Alicia, your leg's bleeding, badly. We have to get you to the infirmary, and quickly," I explained to her

"Yea, yea, whatever but take me to the arena first!" she insisted.

We succumbed to her pleading and carried her to the arena.

"There we're at the arena, now what did you want?" August asked impatiently.

"Aideen, you would've died if August hadn't been there with his sword. As you know, bows are very powerfully weapons, but terrible up close. We know you don't do well with swords, but I was wondering. Grab that dagger," she told me, pointing to a brown hilted, steel bladed dagger.

I went and grabbed it. It felt _way_ better than the sword.

"Practice on this dummy," she pointed to a training dummy. "And you dummy," she said smiling, pointing to August, "take me to the infirmary."

August blushed, and I couldn't help but snicker. Alicia was acting like she was drunk, and August liked her. He hoisted her onto his back and took her to infirmary.

At dinner, Chiron talked to Alicia about the Nemean Lion and rushed off, concerned.

After dinner, I slowly descended to my cabin, but all that caught my eye was the bright, dazzling light in the dimly lit forest.

Okay, I know I'm not allowed to go into the forest at night, but this wasn't a threat, I could feel it. Just to be safe though, I grabbed my bow.

I followed the light trail into a beautiful glade. I looked up and was stunned. A raven sat on every branch of every tree.

Suddenly the light was extinguished and I whipped out my bow. But slowly, a small light reappeared, and with the light there was heat, but it felt nice, on top of my head. I looked up to find a sun slowly fading.

Just then, I heard the galloping of hooves and span around to see Chiron entering the glade. I knew I was going to get talked to, even if Chiron saw the sun claiming me. _Claiming me! I got claimed! I can't believe it! And my favourite god is now my father!_

But Chiron looked behind me and said "Hello Lord Apollo," while bowing his head.

I whirled around. There he was, my father was standing right in front of me. He appeared to be nineteen, but I knew hew was older than that.

"Hi, err, Dad," I said.

"Hello son," my dad said smiling. He reached out his hand to shake. I shook his hand, but he pulled me in for a hug. After a prolonged hug, my dad handed me something. He told me to put it in my pocket. I decided to examine it later.

He looked straight at me, sighed, and then smiled. "Go talk to Rachel." He winked, and with a poof, was gone.

**So how did you like it? Was it better? I hope. Longest one I have written too! Amazing seeing as it's 4:30! Man I must love you guys to do something like this. Well I'm going to go to bed. And I hope you all review, seeing as I stayed up writing. Haha (: Thanks for just reading my story. **

**Bye**


End file.
